Off the Record
by Cookies and Muffins
Summary: In which a team of paparazzi prompts the cast of Gakuen Alice to reveal their innermost feelings. Kind of. Featuring Koko and Sumire.
1. Chapter 1

**001.**

* * *

"I think she's a Mary Sue."

Sumire Shouda, on Mikan Sakura.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	2. Chapter 2

**002.**

* * *

"What's a Mary Sue?"

Koko, on Sumire's previous remark about Mikan Sakura.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	3. Chapter 3

**003.**

* * *

"I thought you said this was off the record!"

Sumire Shouda, screaming at the paparazzi.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	4. Chapter 4

**004.**

* * *

"I will sue your asses!"  
Sumire, still ranting about the production's breach of contract.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	5. Chapter 5

**005.**

* * *

"It's all right; I'll calm her down."

Koko, on Sumire's bitch fit in the other studio.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	6. Chapter 6

**006.**

* * *

"I have my ways."

Koko, on the question, "how do you calm down a Sumire Shouda?"

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	7. Chapter 7

**007.**

* * *

"He'll be dead first before he gets his hands on me!"

Sumire, reacting to Koko's 'preposterous claims' of being able to calm her down.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	8. Chapter 8

**008.**

* * *

"I think the fact I'm still alive says something."

Koko, reacting to Sumire's previous remark.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	9. Chapter 9

**009.**

* * *

"He's only alive because it's illegal to kill somebody!"

Sumire Shouda, on Koko's continued existence.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	10. Chapter 10

**010.**

* * *

"HAHA."

Koko, as he grins stupidly in front of the camera.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	11. Chapter 11

**011.**

* * *

"I WILL BURN THIS PLACE DOWN, YOU HEAR ME?"

Sumire, reacting to Koko's mocking laughter.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	12. Chapter 12

**012.**

* * *

"Ask her the relevant questions again!"

The producers, who are at this point worried for their lives.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	13. Chapter 13

**013.**

* * *

"I'M SO DONE!"

Sumire, already on her way to the exit.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	14. Chapter 14

**014.**

* * *

"I'll go after her."

Koko, waving as he casually strolls to the exit.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	15. Chapter 15

**015.**

* * *

"I will kill you!"

Sumire, upon seeing Koko outside the studio.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	16. Chapter 16

**016.**

* * *

"I love you, too."

Koko, right before Sumire gives him a punch in the face.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	17. Chapter 17

**017.**

* * *

"I think we should call a doctor?"

Koko, upon getting up from the floor and noticing his nose bleeding thanks to Sumire's impressive punch.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	18. Chapter 18

**018.**

* * *

"Maybe not."

The production staff, upon receiving a death glare from Sumire.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	19. Chapter 19

**019.**

* * *

"See, I told you I could calm her down."

Koko, as he is being dragged by Sumire to her original studio.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	20. Chapter 20

**020.**

* * *

"Fix your bloody face and let's get this show moving."

Sumire to Koko, once they're back on set.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	21. Chapter 21

**021.**

* * *

"And this is how you calm down a seething Sumire Shouda."

Koko before taking his place beside his girlfriend, a generous amount of cotton stuffed in his nose thanks to her impressive punch to his face.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	22. Chapter 22

**022.**

* * *

"Just for the record, I'm still not calm."

Sumire, on Koko's 'misleading claims' about calming her down.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	23. Chapter 23

**023.**

* * *

"No way in hell."

Sumire, on the comment that she and Koko look good together.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	24. Chapter 24

**024.**

* * *

"I think we look amazing together."

Koko, on the comment that he and Sumire look good together.

* * *

Hilaire | 06.01.13


	25. Chapter 25

**025.**

* * *

"Don't get your hopes up, stupid."

Sumire, in response to Koko's previous remark about them looking 'amazing together'.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	26. Chapter 26

**026.**

* * *

"Her blushing pretty much speaks for itself."

Koko, just before he receives another punch regarding his confusing relationship with Sumire.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	27. Chapter 27

**027.**

* * *

"Ask me sensible questions or I will kick you in the shin."

Sumire upon being asked what exactly her relationship with Koko is.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	28. Chapter 28

**028.**

* * *

"I think it's a sensible question."

Koko, upon being asked what he thought of Sumire's previous answer.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	29. Chapter 29

**029.**

* * *

"I don't know either. Ask her."

Koko, upon being asked what exactly his relationship with Sumire is.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	30. Chapter 30

**030.**

* * *

"You'll be lucky if you get an answer from her, though."

Koko's remark, in addition to the previous statement.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	31. Chapter 31

**031.**

* * *

"I'm not answering that because it's a stupid question."

Sumire, upon being prompted for further response about her relationship with Koko.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	32. Chapter 32

**032.**

* * *

"I love her all the same."

Koko, upon being asked for a response to Sumire's previous statement.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	33. Chapter 33

**033.**

* * *

"Don't we have better things to talk about?"

Sumire, clearly evading Koko's answer.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	34. Chapter 34

**034.**

* * *

"Again, Mikan is obviously a Mary Sue."

Sumire, upon being asked (again) what she thinks of Mikan Sakura.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	35. Chapter 35

**035.**

* * *

"I think she's a nice girl."

Koko on Mikan Sakura.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	36. Chapter 36

**036.**

* * *

"This guy is an idiot."

Sumire on Koko, even without being asked about the guy.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	37. Chapter 37

**037.**

* * *

"The whole world revolves around her, which is stupid."

Sumire, continuing on what she thinks about Mikan Sakura.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	38. Chapter 38

**038.**

* * *

"I think the world revolving around her is justified because she's the main character."

Koko said, in response to the question but more of a rebuttal of Sumire's answer.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	39. Chapter 39

**039.**

* * *

"Also, who wears pigtails these days? That is so dumb."

Sumire, starting her full-blown rant.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	40. Chapter 40

**040.**

* * *

"I think pigtails are cute."

Koko on Mikan's pigtails.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	41. Chapter 41

**041.**

* * *

"Nobody asked what he thinks."

Sumire on Koko's remark about how cute Mikan's pigtails are.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	42. Chapter 42

**042.**

* * *

"I think she wears loose underwear, seriously."

Sumire's (unsolicited) opinion of Mikan Sakura and her garments.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	43. Chapter 43

**043.**

* * *

"I don't have an opinion on Mikan's underwear."

Koko, staring dumbly into the camera following Sumire's comment.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	44. Chapter 44

**044.**

* * *

"Good for him, because he'd be dead by now if he did."

Sumire on Koko's admittance that he has no opinion on Mikan's underwear.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	45. Chapter 45

**045.**

* * *

"Permy would have been jealous, yes."

Koko, in addition to Sumire's previous statement.

* * *

Hilaire | 06.01.13


	46. Chapter 46

**046.**

* * *

"As if."

Sumire reacting to Koko's claim that she would be jealous.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	47. Chapter 47

**047.**

* * *

"There's nothing even impressive about the nullification alice."

Sumire on Mikan's alice.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	48. Chapter 48

**048.**

* * *

"I think the nullification alice is very impressive."

Koko on Mikan's alice.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	49. Chapter 49

**049.**

* * *

"Fools like him are easily impressed, what can I say."

Sumire, upon being asked to Koko's impression of Mikan's alice.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	50. Chapter 50

**050.**  
"This is Alice Academy, and you're bringing in some girl whose only ability is to cancel it?"

Sumire on Mikan's entrance to Alice Academy.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	51. Chapter 51

**051.**

* * *

"I think Mikan's ability is very important to remind alices that they're not all that."

Koko on Mikan's ability.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	52. Chapter 52

**052.**

* * *

"Alices need someone to keep them from going overboard."

Koko on Mikan's ability.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	53. Chapter 53

**053.**

* * *

"The nullification alice reminds us that without our alices, we're just ordinary kids, too."

Koko on the nullification alice.

* * *

Hilaire | 06.01.13


	54. Chapter 54

**054.**

* * *

"Stop trying to sound intelligent."

Sumire to Koko and his previous answer.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	55. Chapter 55

**055.**

* * *

"Yeah, it feels weird talking with depth like this."

Koko, laughing and agreeing with Sumire's comment.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	56. Chapter 56

**056.**

* * *

"Also, for the record, I'm Sumire, not 'permy'".

Sumire, remembering that Koko called her 'permy' only a little while ago.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	57. Chapter 57

**057.**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Sumire."

Koko, grinning sheepishly as he apologizes to the girl beside him.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	58. Chapter 58

**058.**

* * *

"S-stop grinning like that!"

Sumire to Koko, upon receiving his apology.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	59. Chapter 59

**059.**

* * *

"I'm not blushing, geez!"

Sumire, on the comment that she's blushing.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	60. Chapter 60

**060.**

* * *

"There's no reason to blush, idiots!"

Sumire, still beet red as she denies that she's blushing.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	61. Chapter 61

**061.**

* * *

"She is _definitely_ blushing."

Koko, on whether Sumire is blushing on not.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	62. Chapter 62

**062.**

* * *

"Can we just talk about something else?"

Koko, upon receiving a death glare from Sumire.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	63. Chapter 63

**063.**

* * *

"I'M. NOT. BLUSHING."

Sumire, firmly denying her blushing before nodding to the producers to ask her a new question.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	64. Chapter 64

**064.**

* * *

"I'll just agree that she's not blushing."

Koko, admitting defeat to Sumire. Or something like that. The grin on his face is a contradiction of his words.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	65. Chapter 65

**065.**

* * *

"That reason is as dumb as she is."

Sumire on Mikan's reason for going to the Academy.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	66. Chapter 66

**066.**

* * *

"But I guess that's just expected because she's a dumb girl living a cliché life drama."

Sumire expounding on her comment about Mikan's travel to Alice Academy.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	67. Chapter 67

**067.**

* * *

"I think Mikan's reason is very touching."

Koko on Mikan's reason for going to the Academy.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	68. Chapter 68

**068.**

* * *

"I think we all wish for a friend like her."

Koko on Mikan's reason for going to the Academy.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	69. Chapter 69

**069.**

* * *

"Count me out."

Sumire, responding to Koko's previous comment about how everyone wishes to have a friend like Mikan.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	70. Chapter 70

**070.**

* * *

"I do wish I had a friend like her."

Koko, on being asked if he's one of the people who wish to have someone like Mikan as a friend.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	71. Chapter 71

**071.**

* * *

"He's just being ridiculous."

Sumire on Koko's comment that he wishes to have someone like Mikan as a friend.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	72. Chapter 72

**072.**

* * *

"I'M NOT JEALOUS SHUT UP."

Sumire on the question, 'Could you be jealous that Koko wants Mikan as his friend?'

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	73. Chapter 73

**073.**  
"Imai-san is very lucky to have her as a friend."

Koko on Mikan's reason for going to the Academy.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	74. Chapter 74

**074.**

* * *

"More like sorry to have Mikan as her friend."

Sumire, in response to Koko's previous comment.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	75. Chapter 75

**075.**

* * *

"She's just being ridiculous."

Koko, commenting on Sumire's remark about Hotaru and Mikan's friendship.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	76. Chapter 76

**076.**

* * *

"I'm not being ridiculous."

Sumire, on Koko's previous comment.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	77. Chapter 77

**077.**

* * *

"Have you seen Imai's reaction when she saw Mikan? She looked appalled."

Sumire on Hotaru's reaction upon Mikan's arrival in the Academy.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	78. Chapter 78

**078.**

"I bet Hotaru left her previous school because she was running away from Mikan."

Sumire on Hotaru's reason for going to the Academy.


	79. Chapter 79

**079.**

"Now you're just being mean."

Koko on Sumire's previous remark.


	80. Chapter 80

**080.**

"I'm not being mean. It's just a theory anyway."

Sumire on Koko's comment that she's being mean.


	81. Chapter 81

**081.**

"Imai-san was trying to top the class so she could visit Mikan back in their old school."

Koko on Hotaru and Mikan.


	82. Chapter 82

**082.**

"Their friendship is really enviable."

Koko on the friendship between Hotaru and Mikan.


	83. Chapter 83

**083.**

"I'm not jealous of their friendship. I have Sumire."

Koko on being asked if he is jealous of the friendship between Hotaru and Mikan.


	84. Chapter 84

**084.**

"Fine, we're friends."  
Sumire, upon being asked to clarify if he and Koko and friends.


	85. Chapter 85

**085.**

"I'm happy to know she considers me as her friend."

Koko on Sumire's agreement that they are friends.


	86. Chapter 86

**086.**

"Yes, and that's all there is to it."

Sumire on the question if she and Koko could be more than that.


	87. Chapter 87

**087.**

"Life is a hope."

Koko on being asked if he's still hoping if he and Sumire could be more than friends.


	88. Chapter 88

**088.**

"Someone's life here will be extinguished if he keeps talking."

Sumire, refusing to comment further on her relationship with Koko.


	89. Chapter 89

**089.**

"I don't owe her. I already thanked her."

Sumire, on whether she owes Mikan for saving her during Natsume's kidnapping.


	90. Chapter 90

**090.**

"Last time I checked, Sumire still hasn't thanked Mikan for that."

Koko, reacting to Sumire's claim that she has already thanked Mikan for saving her during Natsume's kidnapping.


	91. Chapter 91

**091.**

"He does not exist."

Sumire's reaction to Koko's constant butting in.


	92. Chapter 92

**092.**

"I didn't ask her to save me."

Sumire, on Mikan's successful attempt to save her during Natsume's kidnapping.


	93. Chapter 93

**093.**

"Seriously I think Narumi-sensei is a bit of a nut sometimes."

Sumire on how she thinks of Narumi after bringing in Mikan to the Academy.


	94. Chapter 94

**094.**

"Scratch that, that guy is a total nutcase."

Sumire, retracting her previous comment about Narumi and making it worse.


	95. Chapter 95

**095.**

"He is pretty, though."

Sumire on Narumi-sensei.


	96. Chapter 96

**096.**

"I mean, he's prettier than most girls in our class. Including but not limited to Mikan, for example."

Sumire, still commenting on Narumi-sensei's good looks.


	97. Chapter 97

**097.**

"His thing for Natsume is kinda freaky, though."

Sumire, on Narumi's… 'thing' for Natsume.


	98. Chapter 98

**098.**

"But for a fan, I think what's most important is that he keeps him in Alice Academy!"

Sumire, on Narumi's successful attempt to keep Natsume inside the school.


	99. Chapter 99

**099.**

"I think Narumi-sensei is fun."

Koko on Narumi.


	100. Chapter 100

**100.**

"He's also a little weird, though."

Koko, expounding on what he thinks about Narumi.


	101. Chapter 101

**101.**

"Creepy weird."

Koko, on being asked what kind of weird Narumi is.


	102. Chapter 102

**102.**

"Sometimes he freaks out the class."

Koko on being asked to cite examples of Narumi's creepy weird.


	103. Chapter 103

**103.**

"He dances into the group and wears weird costumes he calls his normal clothes. I don't know."

Koko, elaborating on Narumi's creepy weirdness.


	104. Chapter 104

**104.**

"We once suspected him of being pedo, actually."

Koko on Narumi.


	105. Chapter 105

**105.**

"If I remember right, it was me, Natsume, Ruka, and Kitsu who thought so when we first saw him."

Koko, expounding on his 'Narumi is a pedo' theory.


	106. Chapter 106

**106.**

"The fact that he has this weird… thing for Natsume didn't help his case either."

Koko, expounding on his 'Narumi is a pedo' theory.


	107. Chapter 107

**107.**

"Sometimes he harasses Natsume for the fun of it."

Koko, on being asked to elaborate about Narumi's thing for Natsume.


	108. Chapter 108

**108.**

"Sometimes I think Natsume just overreacts, though."

Koko on Natsume's reaction to Narumi's so-called harassment.


	109. Chapter 109

**109.**

"Natsume basically hates Narumi."

Koko on being asked what he thinks Natsume feels toward Narumi.


	110. Chapter 110

**110.**

"He must be so insulted that someone as girly as Narumi-sensei can knock him unconscious without so much effort."

Koko, elaborating on his answer about Natsume and Narumi.

**Hilaire**


	111. Chapter 111

**111.**"

I think the fact that Narumi-sensei is still alive is something worth mentioning, though."

Koko, elaborating on his answer about Natsume and Narumi.

**Hilaire**


	112. Chapter 112

**112. **

"I think deep down Natsume appreciates what Narumi-sensei does for the class."

Koko, elaborating on his answer about Natsume and Narumi.

**Hilaire**


	113. Chapter 113

**113.**

* * *

"Or maybe it's just a trap to lure Narumi out. Who knows what's going on in Natsume's head?"

Koko, elaborating on his answer about Natsume and Narumi.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	114. Chapter 114

**114.**

* * *

"Oh yeah. Me."

Koko, in addition to his previous answer as he scratches his head.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	115. Chapter 115

**115.**

* * *

"I have to be honest. Narumi-sensei's sense of fashion weirds me out."

Koko on Narumi's fashion.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	116. Chapter 116

**116.**

* * *

"Where does he get those clothes?"

Koko on Narumi's clothes.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	117. Chapter 117

**117.**

* * *

"No one would make him those clothes even if he promised not to harass them for an entire month, I think."

Koko on Narumi's clothes.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	118. Chapter 118

**118.**

* * *

"I've always wondered how he could dance with such heavy clothes."

Koko, still talking about Narumi's clothes.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	119. Chapter 119

**119.**

* * *

"I'm just glad he doesn't force his students to dress up like he does."

Koko on Narumi and his fashion.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	120. Chapter 120

**120.**

* * *

"I'll probably quit school if he does that."

Koko's take on 'what if Narumi makes you dress up like he does?'

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	121. Chapter 121

**121.**

* * *

"Everyone will quit school if he does that."

Sumire's take on 'what if Narumi makes you dress up like he does?'

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	122. Chapter 122

**122.**

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sumire, throwing a laughing fit upon being asked if there's some truth to the rumors that Natsume likes Mikan.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	123. Chapter 123

**123.**

* * *

"That's a good joke hahaha oh my goodness."

Sumire, wiping her eyes after a good laugh over the question 'do you think Natsume Hyuuga likes Mikan Sakura'.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	124. Chapter 124

**124.**

* * *

"Narumi-sensei is a terrible matchmaker."

Sumire upon being told that it was Narumi who said Natsume likes Mikan.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	125. Chapter 125

**125.**

* * *

"I agree with her on this one. I don't think Natsume likes Mikan."  
Koko on the question, 'do you think Natsume likes Mikan?'

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	126. Chapter 126

**126.**

* * *

"And if you think Ruka likes her – wow, that's just deluded."

Sumire, even before being asked if she thinks Ruka likes Mikan.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	127. Chapter 127

**127.**

* * *

"I won't speak on behalf on Ruka, is all I can say."

Koko, upon being asked if he thinks Ruka likes Mikan.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	128. Chapter 128

**128.**

* * *

"And Tsubasa Andou? Please. He has Misaki Harada."

Sumire, on whether she thinks Tsubasa likes Mikan.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	129. Chapter 129

**129.**

* * *

"Oh yes, Tsubasa Andou has Misaki Harada."

Koko, in addition to Sumire's previous remark.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	130. Chapter 130

**130.**

* * *

"I don't know why he puts emphasis on 'Misaki Harada' either."

Sumire, upon being asked for Koko's strange delivery of his previous comment.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	131. Chapter 131

**131.**

* * *

"I just don't think Tsubasa-senpai likes Mikan that way."

Koko on being asked if Tsubasa likes Mikan.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	132. Chapter 132

**132.**

* * *

"I'm not sure."

Koko on the question, 'does Tsubasa like Misaki?'

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	133. Chapter 133

**133.**

* * *

"Just because they're always together doesn't mean he likes her."

Koko on the remark that 'Tsubasa and Misaki are always together, so it must follow he likes her'.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	134. Chapter 134

**134.**

* * *

"Highly likely, yes."

Koko upon being asked if Misaki likes Tsubasa.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	135. Chapter 135

**135.**

* * *

"She's scary, so I try to keep away from her."

Koko on whether he reads Misaki's mind or not.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	136. Chapter 136

**136.**

* * *

"She's also pretty strong for a girl."

Koko on Misaki Harada.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	137. Chapter 137

**136.**

* * *

"I know who Tsubasa likes."

Koko on Tsubasa Andou's love interest.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	138. Chapter 138

**138.**

* * *

"I can't say who it is, sorry."

Koko on being asked to reveal Tsubasa's love interest.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	139. Chapter 139

**139.**

* * *

"Let's just say it's someone you don't really expect."

Koko on being asked to reveal Tsubasa's love interest.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	140. Chapter 140

**140.**

* * *

"This person is probably not topping your list of candidates for him."

Koko on being asked to narrow down the list of Tsubasa's possible love interest.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	141. Chapter 141

**141.**

* * *

"I didn't read his mind."

Koko on how he found out about Tsubasa's love interest.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	142. Chapter 142

**142.**

* * *

"I saw them together."

Koko on how he found out about Tsubasa's love interest.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	143. Chapter 143

**142.**

* * *

"They were… in a very compromising situation."

Koko elaborating on how he found out about Tsubasa's love interest.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	144. Chapter 144

**144.**

* * *

"I'm not sure how to define it."

Koko on being asked to define 'compromising situation'.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	145. Chapter 145

**145.**

* * *

"They were together… in a tangle of limbs and arms."

Koko's definition of 'compromising situation'.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	146. Chapter 146

**146.**

* * *

"I'm not sure if Misaki knows about this."

Koko on being asked whether he thinks Misaki knows about the compromising situation.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	147. Chapter 147

**147.**

* * *

"They're in a difficult situation."

Koko on being asked why Tsubasa won't let anyone know about his love interest.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	148. Chapter 148

**148.**

* * *

"I'm not a dictionary."

Koko on being asked to define 'difficult situation'.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	149. Chapter 149

**149.**

* * *

"It's just not something you see everyday."

Koko on being pursued to define 'difficult situation'.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	150. Chapter 150

**150.**

* * *

"I don't know?"

Koko on being asked to define 'something you see everyday'.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	151. Chapter 151

**151.**

* * *

"Seriously, stop asking me to define things."

Koko on being asked to define things.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	152. Chapter 152

**152.**

* * *

"I don't think he'll tell you."

Koko on whether he thinks Tsubasa will give the name of his love interest if asked.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	153. Chapter 153

**153.**

* * *

"That's classified information."

Koko upon being asked if he knows of Natsume Hyuuga's love interest.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	154. Chapter 154

**154.**

* * *

"Have you ever heard of the saying, 'there's more to this than meets the eye'?"

Koko, upon being asked if there's someone in Natsume Hyuuga's life.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	155. Chapter 155

**155.**

* * *

"It's not something you see everyday either."

Koko on Natsume's love interest.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	156. Chapter 156

**156.**

* * *

"Natsume is also in a difficult situation."

Koko on Natsume's love interest.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	157. Chapter 157

**157.**

* * *

"It's most definitely not Mikan, though."

Koko on being asked if he's sure if it's really not Mikan that Natsume is interested in.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	158. Chapter 158

**158.**

* * *

"At best, I think she's his friend."

Koko on Mikan and Natsume.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	159. Chapter 159

**159.**

* * *

"They're weird friends."

Koko on the way Natsume and Mikan interact.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	160. Chapter 160

**160.**

* * *

"I think they hate each other's guts."

Koko on Natsume and Hotaru Imai.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	161. Chapter 161

**161.**

* * *

"I think he currently hates her."

Koko on Natsume and Hotaru right now.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	162. Chapter 162

**162.**

* * *

"If I remember right, she has some blackmail materials of him."

Koko elaborating on his previous answer about Natsume's current dislike for Hotaru.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	163. Chapter 163

**163.**

* * *

"Hotaru blackmails everybody."

Koko on whether Hotaru also blackmails Natsume.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	164. Chapter 164

**164.**

* * *

"Yeah, I guess it was Natsume's fault he got blackmailed."

Koko on whose fault it was that Natsume got blackmailed.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	165. Chapter 165

**165.**

* * *

"I don't want to answer what's in that blackmail material."

Koko upon being asked to share some information about the blackmail material.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	166. Chapter 166

**166.**

* * *

"Yes, I think it's making Hotaru really really rich."

Koko upon being asked whether he thinks the blackmail material is worth a fortune.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	167. Chapter 167

**167.**

* * *

"It's costing Natsume a lot, that blackmail material."

Koko elaborating on his previous answer.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	168. Chapter 168

**168.**

* * *

"It will destroy his reputation."  
Koko on the blackmail material against Natsume.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	169. Chapter 169

**169.**

* * *

"But I think aside from that, Natsume refuses to admit that he's losing to a girl."

Koko on Natsume and the blackmail material.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	170. Chapter 170

**170.**

* * *

"To be fair, Hotaru isn't just any other girl."

Koko on Hotaru.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	171. Chapter 171

**171.**

* * *

"I think Natsume will kill me."

Koko on what he thinks Natsume will do if he sees this interview.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	172. Chapter 172

**172.**

* * *

"I think Hotaru will be cool with it. I mean, this is a way to let people know not to mess with her."

Koko on what he thinks Hotaru will do if she sees this interview.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	173. Chapter 173

**173.**

* * *

"Ah, that was just a rumor."

Koko on the rumors that Natsume likes Hotaru.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	174. Chapter 174

**174.**

* * *

"Of course those were just rumors!"

Sumire on the rumors that Natsume likes Hotaru.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	175. Chapter 175

**175.**

* * *

"There's no way he'll like Imai! No offense."

Sumire on the rumors that Natsume likes Hotaru.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	176. Chapter 176

**176.**

* * *

"I believed it too, at some point."

Koko on whether he believed the rumors about Natsume and Hotaru.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	177. Chapter 177

**177.**

* * *

"They're too similar, and that works and doesn't work at the same time."

Koko on the possibility of a romantic relationship between Natsume and Hotaru.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	178. Chapter 178

**178.**

* * *

"They will never work."

Sumire on the possibility of a romantic relationship between Natsume and Hotaru.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	179. Chapter 179

**179.**

* * *

"I'd have loved to see them together."

Koko on the possibility of a romantic relationship between Natsume and Hotaru.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	180. Chapter 180

**180.**

* * *

"It kind of gives me the creeps."

Sumire on the possibility of a romantic relationship between Natsume and Hotaru

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	181. Chapter 181

**181.**

* * *

"I don't think that's gonna happen, though."

Koko on the possibility of a romantic relationship between Natsume and Hotaru.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	182. Chapter 182

**182.**

* * *

"I think Natsume already found that person."

Koko on Natsume and his love interest.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	183. Chapter 183

**183.**

* * *

"Natsume is shy, believe it or not."

Koko on why Natsume hasn't introduced his love interest yet.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	184. Chapter 184

**184.**

* * *

"The love interest is okay with it."

Koko on what he thinks Natsume's love interest feels about not being introduced to everyone.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	185. Chapter 185

**185.**

* * *

"They understand each other that way. I think that's the reason they're together."

Koko on Natsume and his love interest.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	186. Chapter 186

**186.**

* * *

"Don't believe Koko; I doubt he knows anything about Natsume and his love interest."

Sumire on Koko's apparent expertise on the subject of Natsume and his love interest.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	187. Chapter 187

**187.**

* * *

"It's just Natsume's odd sense of humor."

Koko on Natsume's whimsical acts.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	188. Chapter 188

**188.**

* * *

"He's a member of Dangerous Ability class; of course he's a little whacked in the head."

Koko on Natsume in general.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	189. Chapter 189

**189.**

* * *

"Natsume's a good friend, though."

Koko on Natsume as a friend.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	190. Chapter 190

**190.**

* * *

"Ruka is his dearest friend, I think. They've been friends for as long as I can remember."

Koko on Natsume and Ruka's friendship.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	191. Chapter 191

**191.**

* * *

"Why are you asking that idiot? I know more about Natsume because I'm the president of his fan club."

Sumire, when the paparazzi keep on asking Koko about Natsume Hyuuga and his love interest.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	192. Chapter 192

**192.**

* * *

"She [Sumire Shouda] is the fan club president, but I read minds."

Koko, in a lighthearted response to Sumire's claims that she is the president of the Natsume Hyuuga fan club and therefore has more knowledge about said young man's love interest.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	193. Chapter 193

**193.**

* * *

"Also, I'm Natsume's friend."

Koko, in addition to his previous statement regarding the young man's love interest.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	194. Chapter 194

**194.**

* * *

"I don't think Natsume hates Narumi-sensei totally. He just can't stand him."

Koko on Natsume and Narumi.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	195. Chapter 195

**195.**

* * *

"I think Narumi-sensei means well. He just has a strange way of showing how he cares."

Koko and Narumi's manner of showing his affection.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	196. Chapter 196

**196.**

* * *

"That's her business."  
Koko on what he thinks about Sumire and the fact that she's the president of the Natsume Hyuuga Fan Club.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	197. Chapter 197

**197.**

* * *

"I don't know what he means by that, but I'm upset."

Sumire on Koko's remark about her being president of the club.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	198. Chapter 198

**198.**

* * *

"I think people should understand that being club president is a hell lot tougher than it seems."

Sumire on being president of the Natsume Hyuuga Fan Club (NHFC).

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	199. Chapter 199

**199.**

* * *

"I'm having fun, but it's also exhausting."

Sumire on being president of NHFC.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	200. Chapter 200

**200.**

* * *

"There's actually been a steady decline in our number over the years."

Sumire on NHFC.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	201. Chapter 201

**201.**

* * *

"We're planning on recruiting new members who will be loyal to the club."

Sumire on NHFC and how they plan to keep it alive.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	202. Chapter 202

**202.**

* * *

"Retiring is not a part of my plans right now."

Sumire on whether she plans to quit NHFC soon.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	203. Chapter 203

**203.**

* * *

"It's just my thing."

Sumire on why she won't quit the club yet.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	204. Chapter 204

**204.**

* * *

"Who cares what Koko thinks about it?"

Sumire on being asked what Koko thinks about NHFC.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	205. Chapter 205

**205.**

* * *

"I'm just amused by it."

Koko on being asked what he thinks about NHFC.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	206. Chapter 206

**206.**

* * *

"I don't mind."

Koko on being asked what he thinks about Sumire as the president of NHFC.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	207. Chapter 207

**207.**

* * *

"I try to be supportive."

Koko on being asked what he does when Sumire prattles about the club.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	208. Chapter 208

**208.**

* * *

"I'm not jealous."

Koko on the question if he's jealous that Sumire has a fan club for his friend.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	209. Chapter 209

**209.**

* * *

"Of course he's not jealous!"

Sumire in response to the question about Koko being jealous of the fact that she has a fan club for his friend.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	210. Chapter 210

**210.**

* * *

"We're not going out! Geez, get that through your head!"

Sumire on being told that she and Koko are going out.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	211. Chapter 211

**211.**

* * *

"I'm okay with what she says."

Koko on being asked if he and Sumire are going out.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	212. Chapter 212

**212.**

* * *

"Natsume's cool about it."

Sumire on being asked how Natsume feels about the club dedicated to him.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	213. Chapter 213

**213.**

* * *

"He's upset by it."

Koko on being asked what he knows of Natsume's feelings toward the fan club.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	214. Chapter 214

**213.**

* * *

"I don't believe him."

Sumire on being asked to respond to Koko's claim about Natsume being upset by the fan club.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	215. Chapter 215

**215.**

* * *

"I'm just saying what I know."

Koko in response to Sumire's incredulity over Natsume's irritation toward the fan club.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	216. Chapter 216

**216.**

* * *

"Ruka hasn't been vocal about it."

Koko on being asked what Ruka feels about having a fan club.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	217. Chapter 217

**217.**

* * *

"Ruka is nice. He's cool about it."

Sumire on being asked how Ruka feels about the club dedicated to him.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	218. Chapter 218

**218.**

* * *

"I'm sure he would have preferred to live in the background."

Koko on Ruka and fan club matters.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	219. Chapter 219

**219.**

* * *

"He's just not the showy kind. He hates the spotlight."

Koko on Ruka and the blond being the center of attention.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	220. Chapter 220

**220.**

* * *

"That's the reason he's the best victim of blackmailing."

Koko on Ruka and blackmailing.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	221. Chapter 221

**221.**

* * *

"Those pictures with Piyo are adorable, though."

Sumire commenting on Ruka's blackmail pictures.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	222. Chapter 222

**222.**

* * *

"Yes. I'm an avid purchaser."

Sumire admitting the fact that she buys Ruka's blackmail pictures.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	223. Chapter 223

**223.**

* * *

"I have a couple of them, too."

Koko on Ruka and his blackmail pictures.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	224. Chapter 224

**224.**

* * *

"My favorite is the one where he wears a skirt. I showed it to the guys and they had a field day over it."

Koko on being asked what made him laugh the most.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	225. Chapter 225

**225.**

* * *

"My favorite is the one where he dances with Piyo."

Sumire on being asked what her favorite blackmail picture of Ruka is.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	226. Chapter 226

**226.**

* * *

"As far as I know, we're still friends."

Koko on being asked what Ruka's reaction was to what he did.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	227. Chapter 227

**227.**

* * *

"He did land me a punch in the gut for what I did, though."

Koko on being asked about Ruka's initial reaction upon seeing the picture in his hands.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	228. Chapter 228

**228.**

* * *

"Eh, he doesn't hurt a girl."

Sumire on Ruka's reaction to his blackmail pictures.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	229. Chapter 229

**229.**

* * *

"Also, I don't really show him the pictures that I have. It's kind of like a part of my personal collection."

Sumire on Ruka's blackmail pictures.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	230. Chapter 230

**230.**

* * *

"Guilty? Nah."

Sumire and Koko in agreement about not feeling guilty about buying Ruka's blackmail pictures.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	231. Chapter 231

**231.**

* * *

"He's just too nice."

Sumire and Koko on Ruka in general.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	232. Chapter 232

**232.**

* * *

"No wonder Imai always blackmails him."

Sumire on Ruka and Hotaru's constant blackmailing.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	233. Chapter 233

**233.**

* * *

"He gives in so easily."

Koko on Ruka and Hotaru's constant blackmailing.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	234. Chapter 234

**234.**

* * *

"Plus, he gets himself into the most embarrassing situations."

Sumire on Ruka and his misfortunes caught on camera.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	235. Chapter 235

**235.**

* * *

"Natsume once said it's one of the worst talents he'd ever seen."

Koko recalling Natsume's comment on Ruka and the blond's pitiful luck.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	236. Chapter 236

**236.**

* * *

"Natsume? Blackmailed by Hotaru?"

Koko and Sumire, on being asked whether they know if Hotaru blackmails Natsume.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	237. Chapter 237

**237.**

* * *

"I'm not sure about that, but who knows? Hotaru blackmails everybody."

Sumire on whether she thinks Hotaru blackmails Natsume.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	238. Chapter 238

**238.**

* * *

"It's not impossible."

Koko on whether he thinks Hotaru blackmails Natsume.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	239. Chapter 239

**239.**

* * *

"I can't think of anything."

Sumire on being asked if there's anything Hotaru can use to blackmail against Natsume.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	240. Chapter 240

**240.**

* * *

"I can't think of… oh."

Koko on being asked if there's anything Hotaru can use to blackmail against Natsume.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	241. Chapter 241

**241.**

* * *

"Oh?"

Koko on being asked what he meant by 'oh'.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	242. Chapter 242

**242.**

* * *

"Are you going to ask me to define things again?"

Koko on being prodded to elaborate on his previous 'oh'.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	243. Chapter 243

**243.**

* * *

"I need to draw a line somewhere."

Koko, refusing to elaborate further.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	244. Chapter 244

**244.**

* * *

"I can't answer that."

Koko on being asked whether he knows whom Hotaru Imai likes.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	245. Chapter 245

**245.**

* * *

"I don't think Imai-san likes anyone, to be honest."

Sumire on whether she knows if Hotaru likes anyone.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	246. Chapter 246

**246.**

* * *

"She doesn't even like Mikan, and Mikan is supposed to be her best friend."

Sumire, pointing out the obvious.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	247. Chapter 247

**247.**

* * *

"I remember Sumire transferring rooms when they got assigned to be roommates."

Koko recalling Hotaru's arrival in the Academy.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	248. Chapter 248

**248.**

* * *

"She scared me, honestly."

Sumire on her first impression of Hotaru.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	249. Chapter 249

**249.**

* * *

"She scared Mr. Bear! Who scares off a homicidal bear?!"

Sumire on Hotaru and how the girl terrified Mr. Bear.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	250. Chapter 250

**250.**

* * *

"Even Kaname was surprised by it."

Koko on Mr. Bear being scared by Hotaru.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	251. Chapter 251

**251.**

* * *

"_Everyone_ was surprised by it."

Sumire on Mr. Bear being scared by Hotaru.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	252. Chapter 252

**252.**

* * *

"It was that moment when we decided that Hotaru isn't someone you mess with."

Sumire on not messing with Hotaru.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	253. Chapter 253

**253.**

* * *

"Everyone was nice to her after that day."

Koko laughing about the class' first impression of Hotaru.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	254. Chapter 254

**254.**

* * *

"I remember seeing Koko bleeding outside my room once because of her."

Sumire on how Hotaru was involved in Koko bleeding to death outside her room.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	255. Chapter 255

**255.**

* * *

"I tried to read her mind."

Koko explaining why Hotaru left him bleeding to death once.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	256. Chapter 256

**256.**

* * *

"I told you he's an idiot."

Sumire on Koko's attempt to read Hotaru's mind.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	257. Chapter 257

**257.**

* * *

"Don't get us wrong, Hotaru is okay. Just not someone you piss off."

Sumire on not pissing off Hotaru off.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	258. Chapter 258

**257.**

* * *

"Especially not when she has her baka gun with her."

Koko on Hotaru and her baka gun.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	259. Chapter 259

**259.**

* * *

"She hits everybody with that thing."

Sumire on Hotaru and her baka gun.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	260. Chapter 260

**260.**

* * *

"Everybody, yep. I think she hit Narumi-sensei with it once."

Koko on Narumi and Hotaru's baka gun.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	261. Chapter 261

**261.**

* * *

"Even Ruka and Natsume, if I remember right."

Sumire on Ruka, Natsume and Hotaru's baka gun.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	262. Chapter 262

**262.**

* * *

"But it's Mikan above all."

Sumire on Mikan and Hotaru's baka gun.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	263. Chapter 263

**263.**

* * *

"Sometimes I doubt if they're really friends."

Sumire on Mikan, Hotaru's baka gun, and the odd friendship between Hotaru and Mikan.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	264. Chapter 264

**264.**

* * *

"Imai uses that idiot for target practice most of the time."

Sumire on Mikan as Hotaru's target practice.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	265. Chapter 265

**264.**

* * *

"To be fair, she always acts like she's asking for it."

Sumire on Mikan as target practice for Hotaru.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	266. Chapter 266

**266.**

* * *

"I'm actually surprised Hotaru-san doesn't blackmail Mikan."

Koko on Mikan and Hotaru's blackmailing.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	267. Chapter 267

**267.**

* * *

"That girl is an open book. What's there to blackmail her for?"

Sumire on Mikan and Hotaru's blackmailing.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	268. Chapter 268

**268.**

* * *

"I think Hotaru's first assignment in the Academy was also making friends with other people."

Koko on Hotaru's first task in the Academy.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	269. Chapter 269

**269.**

* * *

"Narumi-sensei gave it, of course."

Sumire on who gave Hotaru that assignment.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	270. Chapter 270

**269.**

* * *

"Hotaru didn't have to actually make friends with anybody haha."

Koko on how Hotaru went about that assignment.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	271. Chapter 271

**270.**

* * *

"Nope. It took us only one look at her to know that we will have to do the befriending."

Sumire on how Hotaru went about the assignment to befriend the entire Class B.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	272. Chapter 272

**272.**

* * *

"Hotaru Imai doesn't do things for people. People do things for Hotaru Imai."

Koko commenting on Hotaru in general.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	273. Chapter 273

**273.**

* * *

"Nobody goes against the queen of Class B."

Sumire on Hotaru as the queen of their class.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	274. Chapter 274

**274.**

* * *

"Sadly I'm not. And that's okay."

Sumire on her not being the queen of the class.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	275. Chapter 275

**275.**

* * *

"As long as it's not Mikan!"

Sumire on the queen of their class.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	276. Chapter 276

**276.**

* * *

"Yuu is a very good friend of hers, though."

Koko on being asked who's the closest person to Hotaru.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	277. Chapter 277

**277.**

* * *

"I think she can put up with him because the class president is very smart, too."

Sumire on Hotaru and Yuu.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	278. Chapter 278

**278.**

* * *

"I agree. Yuu is very smart."

Koko on Yuu and his smarts.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	279. Chapter 279

**279.**

* * *

"Most of the boys in our class give the president hell, but we respect him."

Koko on Yuu as the class president.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	280. Chapter 280

**280.**

* * *

"He's very young but he knows what he's doing."

Sumire on Yuu as the class president.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	281. Chapter 281

**281.**

* * *

"I think that's why he was even chosen the class president in the first place. He's a combination of kindness and smarts."

Sumire on how Yuu was chosen as class president.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	282. Chapter 282

**282.**

* * *

"Also, his alice is scary."

Koko on Yuu's alice.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	283. Chapter 283

**283.**

* * *

"It's very interesting."

Sumire on Yuu's alice.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	284. Chapter 284

**284.**

* * *

"We're always amazed by his creativity with his alice."

Koko on Yuu's alice.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	285. Chapter 285

**285.**

* * *

"Remember that haunted house trick during the festival? That was precious."

Koko on Yuu's alice during the festival.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	286. Chapter 286

**286.**

* * *

"Even Jinno-sensei was terrified!"

Sumire recalling her adventure in the haunted house with the science teacher.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	287. Chapter 287

**287.**

* * *

"I pulled Jinno-sensei with me because I thought he wouldn't get scared!"

Sumire on why she dragged Jinno inside the haunted house in the first place.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	288. Chapter 288

**288.**

* * *

"His frog got completely terrified and fainted on his shoulder."

Koko on the frog on Jinno's shoulder after the haunted house adventure.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	289. Chapter 289

**289.**

* * *

"I was just relieved when they told me Jinno-sensei didn't have a heart attack!"

Sumire on Jinno and the haunted house adventure.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	290. Chapter 290

**290.**

* * *

"To be fair, I don't remember him screaming."

Sumire on Jinno during the haunted house adventure.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	291. Chapter 291

**291.**

* * *

"I think he got too scared to even scream."

Koko on Jinno during the haunted house adventure.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	292. Chapter 292

**292.**

* * *

"Yuu was making the illusions, and everyone was a little scared how a small kid like him could make such horrifying visions!"

Sumire on Yuu and his ability to create the terrifying illusions in the haunted house.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	293. Chapter 293

**293.**

* * *

"Nope, I'm pretty sure he thought them up himself."

Koko on Yuu and the ghost illusions.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	294. Chapter 294

**294.**

* * *

"He didn't even use reference books!"

Sumire on Yuu and the ghost illusions.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	295. Chapter 295

**295.**

* * *

"Maybe he likes ghost stories?"

Koko on Yuu and how he must have thought up all those illusions.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	296. Chapter 296

**296.**

* * *

"I was a little scared of him at first."

Koko about his first impression of Yuu.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	297. Chapter 297

**297.**

* * *

"I thought he was a cute little kid."

Sumire about her first impression of Yuu.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	298. Chapter 298

**298.**

* * *

"He looked terrified when he first entered the class, y'know."

Sumire recalling Yuu's first day in class.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	299. Chapter 299

**299.**

* * *

"Yes, and Sumire was totally terrifying."

Koko recalling Yuu's first day in class.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	300. Chapter 300

**300.**

* * *

"I didn't scare him."

Sumire denying Koko's claim that she scared off Yuu when they first met.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	301. Chapter 301

**300.**

* * *

"We were expecting someone scarier because he was infamous in the orphanage where he came from."

Koko on the class' expectations of Yuu.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	302. Chapter 302

**302.**

* * *

"They said he was scary. And you know how kids want to make a fuss out of small things."

Sumire on the class' expectations of Yuu.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	303. Chapter 303

**303.**

* * *

"It was a pleasant surprise when he arrived and he turned out to be quiet and kind."

Sumire on Yuu's arrival in the Academy.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	304. Chapter 304

**304.**

* * *

"All the girls fawned over him because he was so shy."

Koko agreeing with Sumire's recollection of Yuu's arrival in the Academy.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	305. Chapter 305

**305.**

* * *

"The girls found him really cute and adorable."

Sumire on how the students accepted Yuu into their class.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	306. Chapter 306

**306.**

* * *

"He looked like a lost little kid."

Yuu on how the class perceived their class president when he first arrived.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	307. Chapter 307

**307.**

* * *

"No one could understand why the kids outside called him a freak, or something like that."

Sumire, remembering what outsiders called Yuu prior to his arrival in the school.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	308. Chapter 308

**308.**

* * *

"I remember it was because he was an alice."

Koko on why the outsiders couldn't accept Yuu.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	309. Chapter 309

**309.**

* * *

"That's the theory."

Sumire, agreeing with Koko's previous remark.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	310. Chapter 310

**310.**

* * *

"I think he was really happy when he got into Alice Academy."

Sumire on Koko and his acceptance to the Academy.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	311. Chapter 311

**311.**

* * *

"He's the best president we could have asked for."

Koko on Yuu as president.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	312. Chapter 312

**312.**

* * *

"I doubt Hotaru blackmails him."

Sumire on the possibility that Hotaru blackmails Yuu.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	313. Chapter 313

**313.**

* * *

"Nah. They're good friends."

Koko on the possibility that Hotaru blackmails Yuu.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	314. Chapter 314

**314.**

* * *

"He's one of the people she sincerely considers a friend, I think."

Sumire on Yuu and Hotaru.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	315. Chapter 315

**315.**

* * *

"Plus, anyone would feel guilty for blackmailing someone as nice as the president."

Koko on Yuu and blackmailing.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	316. Chapter 316

**316.**

* * *

"Yes, I think I can agree. Even Hotaru would feel guilty if she blackmails Yuu."

Sumire agreeing with Koko's remark about Yuu, Hotaru, and blackmailing.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	317. Chapter 317

**317.**

* * *

"Then again, we don't know, do we?"

Koko jokingly taking back what he said about Hotaru never blackmailing Yuu.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	318. Chapter 318

**318.**

* * *

"No one can stop Imai-san when it comes to making money."

Sumire on Hotaru and money matters.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	319. Chapter 319

**319.**

* * *

"I think Narumi-sensei once spoke to her about not getting along well with Ruka, but I'm not sure how that turned out."

Sumire on Hotaru and how Narumi tried to talk her out of blackmailing Ruka.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	320. Chapter 320

**320.**

* * *

"I think even the Student Representative talked to her about it."

Koko on Hotaru and how her brother tried to talk her out of blackmailing Ruka.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	321. Chapter 321

**321.**

* * *

"Nope. Not yet anyway."

Sumire on whether Hotaru has blackmailed her already.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	322. Chapter 322

**322.**

* * *

"Uhhh."

Koko on whether Hotaru has blackmailed him already.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	323. Chapter 323

**323.**

* * *

"Please don't ask me to define 'uhhh'."

Koko even before the interviewer can throw him another question.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	324. Chapter 324

**324.**

* * *

"I hope she never blackmails me."

Sumire on Hotaru and blackmailing.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	325. Chapter 325

**325.**

* * *

"I try my best not to piss her off."

Koko on how one can avoid being blackmailed by Hotaru.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	326. Chapter 326

**326.**

* * *

"Avoid looking like too much of a pushover."

Sumire on how one can avoid being blackmailed by Hotaru.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	327. Chapter 327

**327.**

* * *

"I'm not referring to anyone."

Sumire denying that she's referring to Ruka in her previous comment.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	328. Chapter 328

**328.**

* * *

"I think there's no avoiding Hotaru if she really wants to blackmail you."

Koko on avoiding Hotaru's blackmailing scheme.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	329. Chapter 329

**329.**

* * *

"Just get out of her way and don't look profitable, maybe."

Sumire on avoiding Hotaru's blackmailing.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	330. Chapter 330

**330.**

* * *

"I'm not sure if she blackmails her brother."

Sumire on the possibility that Hotaru blackmails her own brother.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	331. Chapter 331

**331.**

* * *

"I won't say it's impossible."

Koko on the possibility that Hotaru blackmails her own brother.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	332. Chapter 332

**332.**

* * *

"Again, Hotaru blackmails _everybody_."

Sumire on the possibility that Hotaru blackmails her own brother.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	333. Chapter 333

**333.**

* * *

"I'm not sure if they get along well."

Sumire on Hotaru and Subaru.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	334. Chapter 334

**334.**

* * *

"They don't talk much."

Sumire on Hotaru and Subaru's infrequent interaction.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	335. Chapter 335

**335.**

* * *

"They're both too serious."

Koko on Hotaru and Subaru's shared demeanor.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	336. Chapter 336

**336.**

* * *

"Neither of them is willing to approach the other."

Sumire on Hotaru and Subaru as brothers.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	337. Chapter 337

**337.**

* * *

"We're okay."

Sumire on her and her brother.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	338. Chapter 338

**338.**

* * *

"We don't talk much these days."

Sumire on her relationship with her brother.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	339. Chapter 339

**339.**

* * *

"I think we're better than the rep and his sister."  
Sumire comparing her relationship with her brother and Hotaru and Subaru.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	340. Chapter 340

**340.**

* * *

"I don't talk to him a lot about things, but we hang out."

Sumire on whether she talks a lot with her brother.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	341. Chapter 341

**341.**

* * *

"We pretty much mind each other's business?"

Sumire on whether she discusses personal stuff with her brother.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	342. Chapter 342

**342.**

* * *

"There's no one to talk about."

Sumire on whether she talks to her brother about her boyfriend.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	343. Chapter 343

**343.**

* * *

"Koko is _not_ my boyfriend."

Sumire on the question, 'Isn't Koko your boyfriend?'

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	344. Chapter 344

**344.**

* * *

"Those are just rumors."

Sumire on the rumors that she and Koko are going out.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	345. Chapter 345

**345.**

* * *

"It's a little vague at this point."

Koko on the rumors that he and Sumire are going out.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	346. Chapter 346

**346.**

* * *

"There's nothing vague here. What's not is not."

Sumire in response to Koko's comment about the two of them going out.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	347. Chapter 347

**346.**

* * *

"There's nothing vague here. What's not is not."

Sumire in response to Koko's comment about the two of them going out.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	348. Chapter 348

**348.**

* * *

"Yes."

Koko on whether he is open to going out with Sumire.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	349. Chapter 349

**349.**

* * *

"I read minds, not hearts."

Koko on whether he can figure out what Sumire feels for him by reading her mind.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	350. Chapter 350

**350.**

* * *

"Also, I respect her too much to do that."

Koko on reading Sumire's mind.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	351. Chapter 351

**351.**

* * *

"I've gotten into a lot of trouble for my alice, yes."

Koko on his adventures with his alice.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	352. Chapter 352

**352.**

* * *

"In fact, Hotaru made her own alice inhibiter and made me wear one just to make sure I don't read her mind."

Koko on his alice and Hotaru.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	353. Chapter 353

**353.**

* * *

"Natsume once set my hair on fire for reading his mind."

Koko on his alice and Natsume

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	354. Chapter 354

**354.**

* * *

"During the Alice Festival, Natsume got irritated because I read his mind wrong."

Koko on his alice during the festival.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	355. Chapter 355

**355.**

* * *

"Natsume wanted to make Tsubasa his slave, but I mistakenly got him Mikan's lamp."

Koko on his mistake during the festival, involving Natsume and Tsubasa's lamp.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	356. Chapter 356

**356.**

* * *

"He was pretty upset getting Mikan's lamp. That's probably why he gave her hell for the rest of the day."

Koko on his mistake during the festival, and Natsume's reaction to his slipup.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	357. Chapter 357

**357.**

* * *

"Before I entered the Academy, I used my alice a lot."

Koko on his alice prior to his acceptance to the Academy.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	358. Chapter 358

**358.**

* * *

"Of course I cheated in exams. It was almost a requirement."

Koko, laughing as he talks about mindreading and exams.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	359. Chapter 359

**359.**

* * *

"That was only until before I entered this school. The teachers here are aware of my ability, and are able to provide countermeasures."

Koko on mindreading during exams in Alice Academy.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	360. Chapter 360

**360.**

* * *

"I like having an alice."

Koko on whether he likes having an alice.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	361. Chapter 361

**361.**

* * *

"I met good friends because of my alice. I think that's a reason enough."

Koko on his reasons why he likes having an alice.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	362. Chapter 362

**362.**

* * *

"Of course Sumire is one of those good friends."

Koko on being asked if Sumire is one of his good friends.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	363. Chapter 363

**363.**

* * *

"Having an alice is amazing."

Sumire on whether she likes having an alice.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	364. Chapter 364

**364.**

* * *

"It makes me special."

Sumire on her reasons why she likes having an alice.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	365. Chapter 365

**365.**

* * *

"I won't trade my alice for anything."

Koko on whether he would like another alice in exchange for his own.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	366. Chapter 366

**366.**

* * *

"Neither will I."

Sumire on whether she would like another alice in exchange for her own.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	367. Chapter 367

**367.**

* * *

"Not really, no. Sometimes the mind is very misleading."  
Koko on whether he has ever tried playing matchmaker using his alice.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	368. Chapter 368

**368.**

* * *

"Usually, the mind and the heart are in agreement. But not always."

Koko on the heart and the mind, especially when one is in love.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	369. Chapter 369

**369.**

* * *

"I have, but I always fail."

Koko on whether he has tried reading Sumire's mind.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	370. Chapter 370

**370.**

* * *

"He can try, but I doubt he'll succeed."

Sumire on having Koko read her mind.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	371. Chapter 371

**371.**

* * *

"I try not to read the minds of the people I'm really close to."

Koko on reading the minds of his friends.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	372. Chapter 372

**372.**

* * *

"It's weird."

Koko on how it feels reading the minds of his friends.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	373. Chapter 373

**373.**

* * *

"If it's a stranger, it's fine because I'm not involved in their lives. It's different with my friends."

Koko on how it feels reading the minds of his friends as opposed to the minds of strangers.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	374. Chapter 374

**374.**

* * *

"I think I'll read Sumire's."

Koko on whose mind he'd like to read for an entire day.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	375. Chapter 375

**375.**

* * *

"That'd be a little weird."

Sumire on Koko's answer about reading her mind.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	376. Chapter 376

**376.**

* * *

"Is that necessary?"

Sumire on being asked to let Koko read her mind just for that moment.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	377. Chapter 377

**377.**

* * *

"It's okay if she doesn't want to."

Koko on reading Sumire's mind as requested by the producers

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	378. Chapter 378

**378.**

* * *

"I'm not scared!"

Sumire on having her mind read by Koko.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	379. Chapter 379

**379.**

* * *

"Fine, read my mind!"

Sumire persuaded to have her mind read by Koko.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	380. Chapter 380

**380.**

* * *

"All right. We all know he'll just read 'You're an idiot', anyway."

Sumire on being asked to think only of how she feels for Koko as he reads her mind.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	381. Chapter 381

**381.**

* * *

"Sounds fun."

Koko on reading Sumire's thoughts about how she feels for him.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	382. Chapter 382

**382.**

* * *

"Hmm… hnnn. Okay."

Koko mumbling as he reads Sumire's mind.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	383. Chapter 383

**383.**

* * *

"I don't know why he's grinning."

Sumire on Koko's grinning after he reads her mind.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	384. Chapter 384

**384.**

* * *

"There's nothing to grin about!"

Sumire slapping Koko upside the head for grinning like an idiot.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	385. Chapter 385

**385.**

* * *

"I will never get together with him if he keeps up acting like an idiot!"

Sumire on getting together with Koko.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	386. Chapter 386

**386.**

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Sumire on whether Koko will have a chance with her if he stops acting like an idiot.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	387. Chapter 387

**387.**

* * *

"Stop being a creeper and tell me what you read!"

Sumire screaming at Koko after the young man reads her mind.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	388. Chapter 388

**388.**

* * *

"Nah-uh."

Koko on Sumire's order to tell everyone what he read in her mind.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	389. Chapter 389

**389.**

* * *

"Tell him to tell us what he read."

Sumire ordering the producers to prompt Koko to tell them what he read in her mind.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	390. Chapter 390

**390.**

* * *

"It will be to your disadvantage."

Koko on Sumire's insistence that he told everyone what he read.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	391. Chapter 391

**391.**

* * *

"I don't know what he's talking about."

Sumire on Koko's remark that it will be to her disadvantage if he tells everyone what he read.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	392. Chapter 392

**392.**

* * *

"Aren't we wrapping this up yet?"

Sumire upon being teased for what Koko read in her mind.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	393. Chapter 393

**393.**

* * *

"Aww. Just as we're about to get to the good part, too."

Koko complaining when the director starts signaling to end the interview.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	394. Chapter 394

**394.**

* * *

"I think I'll do this again, yes."

Koko on whether he'd like to be interviewed again.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	395. Chapter 395

**395.**

* * *

"As long as I'm not with him, I'm good."

Sumire on whether she'd like to be interviewed again.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	396. Chapter 396

**396.**

* * *

"Thank you, I guess. And thank you for patronizing Gakuen Alice even when I'm not the main character."

Sumire's last words to the viewers.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	397. Chapter 397

**397.**

* * *

"Thank you for tuning in. Don't mind permy; she's just usually very grumpy."

Koko's last words to the viewers.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	398. Chapter 398

**398.**

* * *

"I'm not grumpy. Don't believe this idiot."

Sumire on Koko's comment that she's usually grumpy, just before leaving the studio.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	399. Chapter 399

**399.**

* * *

"I'll tell you what I read in her mind next time!"

Koko just before leaving the studio.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


	400. Chapter 400

**400.**

* * *

"There won't be a next interview for me, sorry. Permy found out what I read in her mind and bribed me to be her boyfriend so I will never do an interview again."

Koko's note to the producers three days later. We pretty much know what Sumire must have thought during the time he read her mind.

* * *

**Hilaire | 06.01.13**


End file.
